Daughter of Anarchy
by dearxjuliet
Summary: You can't choose where you come from, only where you go. Love is deadly, especially with SAMCRO. Loyalty, lies, deception, lust, temptation, rebellion, jealousy, devotion; It's all a part of the game … right?
1. Girl, You Shine

**Disclaimer: **I'm definitely not Kurt Sutter and I don't own the Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters except the ones I created solely for the story. Enjoy.

**Chapter One**  
Girl, You Shine

It was a warm day in the small town of Charming, California. The whole town had gathered together and crammed into the bleachers of the football field at the only high school in the town. It was graduation; a day that the kids had been looking forward to for the past 12 years.

One of them, Addison Claire Morrow, was especially excited. She could finally get out of the town that had been suffocating her for the past 18 years. Everyone else knew what their future held. They'd go to the community college, get married and start families of their own while carrying on the family businesses that infested the area.

Addison had dreams much bigger than Charming; much bigger than Teller-Morrow Automotive. She wanted to see the world; to live.

Addison glanced around the stands looking for her family. The MC stood out like a black crow in a flock of doves. Their leather jackets gleamed in the sunlight. Even though she wasn't a fan of the illicit activities that went down in the club, they were still a vital part of her life.

She found her parents, Clay and Gemma Morrow, sitting next to her older brother Jax, nephew Abel and extremely pregnant wife Tara. Next to Tara were Tig, Bobby, Opie and Lyla with the kids, Piney, Chibs, Kozik, Happy and Juice. She gave them a small wave as her name was called next to walk up and receive her diploma.

Taking her seat again she began to ponder how exactly she fit into this lifestyle. Addison was the complete opposite of her mother, Gemma. Addie couldn't stand dark clothes or leather boots. She always found herself sporting colorful dresses and ballet flats. Her family respected that she was different as she respected them. She couldn't believe that she had one short summer left before she was on a plane to attend Penn State University, all the way across the country from her home.

An abrupt round of applause jarred her from her thoughts as she joined in. In unison, the small class of 78 seniors stood up and tossed their caps into the clear, blue sky. She hugged her best friend Penny, who was sitting next to her the entire ceremony. Smiling, she headed over to the gate where the families began pouring onto the turf of the field.

Addie found her way into older brother's arms first. "I'm so proud of you," Jax whispered into her ear before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Jackson, I'm really glad you could all make it," she smiled, revealing her straight, pearly white "chompers" as her father calls them.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world," her god father Tig was the next one to pull her into a hug. Her long, blonde curls danced in the breeze as everyone began small talk amongst themselves.

"Hey Addie," Juice walked up slowly; it was obvious that he was holding something behind his back as he approached Addison.

"Hey Juice, whatcha got there?" she asked, trying to see behind his back. With her petite height of 5'2", it was difficult for her to see around his 5'11" physique.

"Stargazer lilies," he said presenting the girl a bouquet of beautiful flowers, "your favorite."

"You remembered," she blushed, taking them from his grasp.

"How could I forget? You wouldn't stop talking about them at the Christmas party. Congratulations on graduation, ya did good kid," he flashed as smile at her before her Dad came up and engulfed her in a hug.

"Those are lovely Juice," Gemma walked up and joined the trio.

"Thank you ma'am," he nodded his head before stepping away to give the three their privacy.

"Juice, don't forget. We're having the celebration dinner at our house tonight. Don't be late," Gemma sternly told him before kissing Addison on the check.

"I wouldn't miss it," he smiled once more and waltzed back over to the group of bikers in the center of the field.

Later that night they had all made their way to Morrow residence. Addison had traded her blue gown for a comfortable yellow sundress and white ballet flats. Her blonde hair was curled loosely and she put on light, natural looking make-up.

Addison greeted everyone as they came in the door and handed over food of some sort that she would place on the table. She would miss times like this, where everyone would be together and happy. The past few years had helped in her decision to flee the town.

She didn't want to be like Donna or Tara, both harmed from being married to one of the guys. Donna was brutally murdered and a pregnant Tara was kidnapped. Little did Addie know, life doesn't go according to plan. She may not be able to change where she comes from but she did know that she could control where she was going.

Juice ran his hand over his Mohawk as he took a deep breath in. He never thought he'd be in a position where he liked the boss's daughter. That just isn't supposed to happen … _ever_. He was supposed to party, get strippers and mess around until he found himself an old lady that could handle the lifestyle that came with the club. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" he said aloud as he paced back and forth.

Juice glanced at his watch and saw that he was 5 minutes late already. Gemma was gonna kick his ass if he was even later. He really needed to stop thinking so much. He got off his motorcycle and headed up the sidewalk until he reached the door.

Addison smiled when she opened to the door to Juice. "Hey," he noticed the sparkle in her eye when she greeted him. He thought she was an angel with her soft, delicate features looking up at him.

"Hello," he smiled. He immediately felt dumb for losing complete thought around her. He was a 25 year old stud who's had slept with more girls than he could count. Yet he got butterflies, yes Juan Carlos Ortiz, got butterflies whenever he was around the 18 year old virginal, good girl.

"Are you gonna come in or stand in the doorway all night?" Addison giggled as she stepped back and he shook his head.

"Right," he walked in and she closed the door behind him.

"Come one everyone," Clay's voice bellowed throughout the house, "it's time to eat."

**A/N:** Sooo it's just the start, I promise it's gonna get really interesting soon enough. I'd love it if you took the time to review and let me know what you think. Thank you!


	2. Fly With Me

**Disclaimer:**I'm definitely not Kurt Sutter and I don't own the Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters except the ones I created solely for the story. Enjoy.

**A/N:** I would first like to thank all the people who reviewed / story alerted! It means a lot to me that you're taking the time to read this and tell me what you think. Secondly, a reviewer brought to my attention that there are multiple stories with the OC named Addison and another with stargazer lilies. I promise you the similarities are coincidental. Don't forget to review, please and thank you!

**Chapter Two  
**Fly With Me

"Alvarez is on the prepaid Clay," Jax walked over to the bar where Clay and Gemma were sitting. Gemma's eyebrows rose as Clay stood up swiftly to take the phone from Jax's hands.

"I'm gonna take this in the office," he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before walking down the hall and into the privacy of the empty room.

"Clay," Marcus spoke in a hushed voice.

"What do you want?" Clay was intrigued and wanted to hear what the Mayan had to say.

"The Niner's are planning on ambushing both of our gangs and taking over," Clay shook his head. He didn't believe a word out of Alvarez's mouth. "For real," Alvarez continued, "we ambushed their ware house and found it all written out."

"Why would they be stupid and write it out?" Clay questioned.

"I don't know but I refuse to let that happen. We need a truce Clay. Think of how strong our MC's would be if we joined forces. I'm not saying patch over or form a whole new gang but we need something that would bond our guys permanently," Alvarez was being completely serious.

"I'll think about it, no promises. You figure out a logical idea and call me back. Okay?" he opened the door back up and began to head back to Gemma.

"Okay," with that Alvarez hung up and Clay sat down at the bar.

"I need a shot, something strong," he told the bartender. His head was swelling with many thoughts and ideas. Before anything permanent, he would need to send one of his boys to investigate and then they would collectively figure out where to go from there.

"Baby what's wrong? You're so tense," Gemma gently traced circles on his back. He wasn't wearing his cut and his muscles were visible through his tight, black t-shirt.

"Stress. Same old, same old baby," he sighed and tilted his head back while he slammed the shot down his throat and set the glass back on the counter.

"Well I know a few things we can do at home to fix that," Clays eyebrows rose this time as a playful smile crossed his wife's face.

"Let's go then," he smacked her butt as she stood up before they headed out of the club house hand in hand.

Minutes later, Addison walked into the club house and made her way over to Tig who was playing Bobby in a game of pool. "Hey guys, have you seen my parents?" she asked quickly. "They said they'd be here all day today," she added before either of the men could answer.

"They were just over there a minute ago kiddo. Why don't you go check the garage?" Tig said as Bobby took a shot and accidently knocked the 8 ball into the pocket. "Ha! I win!" Tig said as he played the pool stick on the table.

"Alright, thank you. Next time you want to get your butt kicked, call me. I'll play you," she said to Tig as she turned to walk outside.

"You only think you can beat me because I taught you everything you know!" Tig called after her as Bobby laughed and shook his head.

It was a beautiful day outside, cloudless and warm. There was barely a breeze in the air. Juice loved days like this. He and Kozik were in the middle of an oil change when Kozik began to speak.

"How long have you liked her? I mean I always knew you thought she was pretty on account of how I'd always catch you staring at her but the flowers yesterday put it all in perspective. More importantly, how's Daddy gonna feel about this?" Juice sighed as he grabbed a paper towel to wipe the dipstick.

"No judgment okay?" he pointed the stick at Kozik who held his hands up in surrender.

"None at all bro," Juice sighed as he tightened and locked the tube before putting down the hood of the car.

"I'd say for a year and a half now; but, she was a minor so there was nothing I could do about it. Now that she's 18 I want to make my move but I don't know how to go about it. I really like her man. She's smart, beautiful and goal oriented. She's not like the sleazy girls we find in the club house. She's real," Kozik nodded in agreement.

"She's also Clay's little girl. You need to ask her out properly, and don't mess this up," Kozik grabbed the nearest towel and began to clean the oil off his hands.

"How am I supposed to do that now? I just don't get it Kozik. I can manage the intelligence and communication for the club, hack somebody's computer in five minutes, yet I can't ask a girl on a date," he said.

"Think quickly, she's walking our way," Kozik began to walk out of the garage passing Addison. "Hey Addison," he kept walking after he greeted the girl, just leaving Juice and her alone in the garage.

"Hey, have you seen my parents?" she asked him and he immediately shook his head. "Oh," she stepped closer to him. "Well, how's your day going?" she was attempting to make small talk and hoped that he would take the bait.

"It's going. We've done a few oil changes, nothing major. How about you?" he studied her. She was wearing a white eyelet sundress, which flaunted her curves. If Jax could read minds, Juice would be a dead man.

"It's good, I suppose. I went shopping with Penny in town but now I've got absolutely nothing to do. I was trying to find my Dad and see what he's up to tonight," Juice took this as a sign from God and decided to go for it. You only live once, right?

"Do you wanna go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed that she was grinning.

"Yes, I would love that," she said inching closer to where he was standing.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at 7?" he replied, and she nodded before wrapping her arms around his waist. He hesitated for a minute before returning the embrace. When she pulled away he noticed some of the dirt that was now on her white dress. "Sorry," he quickly said and she shook her head when she noticed what he was talking about.

"It's okay; it's only a little dirt. See you at 7," she turned and walked out of the garage. The first thing she did was pick up her cell phone to call her best friend. "Penny, be at my house in 15 minutes. I have a date tonight and NO idea what to wear." She hung up before climbing into her BMW and speeding off to home.

Juice left soon after to head home and take a shower. 'God, I feel like such a pussy,' he thought to himself as he stared at the clothes in his closet. He ended up choosing a button down black shirt and one of his clean pairs of jeans with his normal black boots.

The girls, on the other hand, had thrown everything out of the closet and into the bedroom. "I think this is it!" Penny screeched when she pulled out a pair of black Capri pants and a purple baby doll halter top.

"Addison," Tara knocked on the door before turning the knob and walking in. "Cute outfit, what's the occasion?"

"She's got a date with Juiiiceeee," Penny emphasized his name and a crimson color found its way to Addison's cheeks.

"Juice … like in the MC Juice?" Tara folded her arms over her baby bump.

"The one and only," Addison did a small turn for her sister in law.

"Oh Hun, you definitely can't wear that. You'll probably be taking the motorcycle. So you want pants which rules out Capri pants and your traditional dresses. Do you even own a pair of skinny jeans and boots?" Tara questioned, walking over to join the girls in front of the closet.

"I think so," Addison found her way over to her dresser and pulled out a pair and quickly switched pants.

"You don't have leather boots though," Penny stated as she checked the bottom of the closet. "But you do have a pair of tall, black Uggs. Wear these, "she tossed them across the room.

"And this black cardigan totally completes the look; you're so pretty. And I'm very proud of you for not changing your look for a guy. Ever. If you don't like leather, don't wear it Hun," Tara said to her sister.

"Of course. I'm not going to stop being me for a guy, ever," she smiled as she made her way to the mirror to clip some of her hair to the side. "What do you think?" she asked Penny. Before Penny could answer the doorbell rang.

"Go get him girl!" Penny said as Addison hurried down the steps but Gemma had already gotten the door. Clay stood at the entrance to the dining room and watched the scene in front of him. Juice was here to pick up his little girl … his baby … for a date? What the hell was the world coming to?

When Gemma came back to him after watching Juice and Addison walk down to the motorcycle and put on the helmets, he kissed her soundly on the lips. "Where the hell are they going?" he asked her. "On a date …" his face dropped. "WHAT?" his voice echoed throughout the house.


End file.
